Tainted Love
by hayj
Summary: A recon trip to the Wasteland for President Blanchard doesn't go as expected. Written for The Good Ship Charloe Valentine's Day Short-Fic Fest, Forced Marriage. accepted non-consensual voyeurism, f*** or die kinda sorta in a roundabout way,
1. Chapter 1

**Tainted Love**

"Hold up!" Charlie calls out as she trots her horse over to where Miles and Bass are sitting on their own mounts.

"What are you doing, Charlie?" Miles asks with an amused grin.

"Blanchard saw the two of you over here whispering like a couple of housewives and felt you could use some supervision on this little road-trip of yours." She says sweetly clicking to her horse to get it moving.

Miles and Bass turn to see Blanchard smiling broadly in their direction outside his tent. They simultaneously flip him the bird before putting their mounts in motion to catch up with Charlie.

A week there and a week back. A simple recon mission. Piece of cake, right? Bass and Miles both agree on this and are in high spirits on the way there, sharing stories with Charlie from their childhood. They never talk about their high school years, barely touch on their years in the marines and if they talk about the early days of the Republic, it always involves Jeremy, because while Miles still can't talk about Nora, Bass is occasionally up for a good round of self-flagellation.

Charlie has learned to navigate the minefield of their friendship over the last few years. She knows from unfortunate experience that topics like Emma and Shelly, or Miles' experiences overseas are off-limits. And of course _no one_ talks about the crazy years. So she takes what she can, especially those stories involving her Dad. They sometimes overwhelm her, but in a good way. It's nice to know that she's not the only one who remembers what a good man he was.

Occasionally, they'll throw in the embarrassing "Little Charlie" story which she only smiles and shrugs at. She was five when the lights went out. It's not like she was the one banging the female gym teacher in the locker room.

* * *

Once they cross over the border, Bass and Charlie pair up as Miles goes off on his own.

They know someone's watching them from the moment they enter the town and put on their best "travelers just passing through looking for supplies act." It evidently sucks since the last thing Charlie remembers is taking a sip of her drink at the bar.

She comes to with a raging headache and a numb arm. Using her free hand to investigate, she swears loudly and creatively in Bass' ear, pushing at his face that's buried in her boobs.

He rolls over with a mumble, pulling her hard enough that she ends up sprawled half over him and half over the bed that they're currently laying on. He manages to crack open a blood-shot eye. "What the fuck, Charlotte?"

She grunts, pushing off of him, hands and limbs uncoordinated from whatever the barkeeper gave them and rattles her end of the handcuffs in front of his face. "You tell me, Sebastian," she growls.

He groans, shutting his eye, as he brings a hand up to swipe at his face only succeeding in having Charlie slap him as he uses the hand connected to hers.

"You're an idiot," she declares climbing off him. "And what the hell are these sheets made of?" she grumbles as her ass slides back and forth against them as she tries to sit up.

"Satin," Bass mumbles caressing the sheets under him with his free hand.

"That's just great, we're trapped in a whorehouse," she says sitting up to get a good look at the room.

"Now that's no way to start a good morning!" says a busty red-head, wearing some frothy concoction that shows off her finer assets, as she comes breezing through the door with a man so large, Charlie scrambles back into Bass' chest not complaining when he wraps a hand around her waist. "And we prefer the word Brothel. Sounds so much nicer doesn't it, Tiny?" She asks the man, directing him to set the tray he carries on a nearby table.

"The other man who was with you is meeting with the Sheriff now." The woman informs them as she unloads the tray.

Charlie couldn't respond even if she wanted to, due to the crushing hold that Bass has on her. They've managed to scoot back on the bed far enough that he now has his feet on the floor. Standing, he hauls her to her feet, only to push her behind him. She rolls her eyes at the back of his head.

The redhead turns to look at them, a lazy, predatory smile on her face as she eyes Bass up and down. "My, my, my, you are just as sweet as the girls said you were," She hums in appreciation before snapping her fingers, which is evidently Tiny's cue to leave. He opens the door waiting on their benefactress.

"Wait!" Charlie suddenly calls out stopping the woman.

"What exactly can I do for you, Sweetheart?" She asks with an arched eyebrow.

Bass yanks the chain connecting them, but Charlie ignores him. "I need to pee."

The woman chuckles, amused by the look on the Bass' face.

"There's a chamber pot behind that screen, Honey. Help yourself."

"But what about these?" Charlie asks taking a step forward as she shakes her arm earning a glare from Bass as his arm has no choice but to follow.

"Red," as Charlie has taken to calling her in her head, tilts her head back and lets loose a throaty laugh. "Oh, Honey, we've heard all about the "Valkyrie of Vegas," who strangles men in her bed. Enjoy your breakfast!" she calls out as Tiny shuts the door behind them.

Charlie props her hands on her hips, her lips curling in disgust. "Remind me never to call you "The Terror of Toledo" or "The Scourge of Scranton" or "General" or hell, even "Monroe" for that matter."

Bass eyes her dryly until she moves unexpectedly.

"Goddammnit, Charlie! A little warning next time!" He grips as she tugs him along behind her. "What are you doing?"

She stops dead and turns, "I wasn't kidding. I have to pee."

He sighs dramatically with a roll of his eyes.

"Just be happy I'm not on my period." She snidely replies as she continues her search for the chamber pot.

* * *

Chaos reigns below on the first floor, unbeknownst to Charlie and Bass, as Miles tries to talk his way out of the situation they find themselves in. All the terms of Blanchard's peace treaty are gone over item by item and Miles is left to cool his heels for the rest of the day while the Sheriff and his council hash it out.

* * *

The sun is going down when Tiny appears once again, this time carrying a large copper tub, trailed by a bevy of "girls" carrying buckets of steaming water, one of them cheerfully announcing, "bathtime!" as she lays out fluffy, soft towels, soap and tiny bottles of things Charlie assumes is shampoo and the like.

"Think they want us clean when they eat us?" Charlie mumbles out of the side of her mouth causing Bass to snort just as Red appears, holding up the key to the handcuffs for them to see. "I'm going to uncuff you now. One of you can eat while the other bathes and vice-versa."

She wiggles two of her fingers at the door and the "bathtime" girl comes waltzing in, her arms full of things that has Charlie raising a brow as she and Bass sit side by side on the edge of the bed watching the production going on in front of them.

"This is a razor. Don't make me regret giving it to you. The Sheriff wants everything nice and smooth, if you get my drift." Red says with a wink, causing Charlie to dart her eyes in Bass direction to see if he has any idea of what she's talking about. Razors are a rare commodity in the post-blackout world and most men just use sharpened knives to shave. Charlie decides that from the amount of pressure he's exerting on his jaw he knows something.

Her attention turns back to Red who takes a step forward with the key as Bass shoves their arms forward. She unlocks his first with a wink and pouty lips before removing the cuff attached to Charlie. They both spend a moment rubbing their wrists getting used to the sudden loss of another human attached to them.

Red hands the cuffs to Tiny and takes half the items from the girl handing them to Bass with a smile.

"Thought you might like a clean change of clothes. Had to guess on your sizes, but you'll find I'm rarely wrong."

Charlie watches as Bass returns the woman's smile, slamming her heel down on his toes with a glare when the woman's back is to them.

She's looking front and center when Red takes the rest of the items from the girl and dismisses her. "And these are for you."

Charlie holds up a pair of red panties with one finger along with another item that she has no idea how to use. Bass groans in his place next to her. "And how do I know where these have been?" she cringes.

"I'll have you know that all my girls are exceptionally clean and those are freshly laundered. General Matheson laid out President Blanchard's peace treaty this morning. The council has debated it all afternoon." She lowers her voice to a confidential pitch, "It's my understanding that it's all going to boil down to you, Honey. Stories have been going around about how you took on Duncan and Gould in Vegas. You've damn near reached Goddess status in the Wasteland. It would be quite the notch on his bedpost if the Sheriff was able to negotiate a piece of you, Love."

Charlie can only sit slack-jawed at what she's hearing. Normally, quick with a comeback, all she can think about is the pile of satin and lace in her lap and this whole damn peace treaty coming down to her giving herself to this Sheriff in one fashion or another. Bass' hand on her arm grounds her as she breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth. She hears him ask something which Red replies to and then they're alone.

Bass gently shakes her getting her attention. "Charlie! I swear on my life no one's going to lay a hand on you."

She sucks in a shaky breath and nods.

"Why don't you bathe first? I'll get the fire going so you can dry your hair while you eat.

"Yeah, Okay." She responds sounding more like herself.

She carries the pile of towels and bottles around the privacy screen, setting them on a low stool. "Bass?" she calls out coming around the screen holding the razor out. "I don't, I've never…" she stumbles looking at her feet as her face turns red.

His heart goes out to her. He knows it can't be easy asking him of all people for help. It would have been kinder to have locked her up with Miles. Taking the razor from her hand, he sucks up his own embarrassment and lifts her arm above her head. "Start here. Move the razor against your skin till all the hair is gone and the skin is smooth," he explains as his hands guide hers through the motions. "The same thing with your legs. Move the razor up and down till it's just skin." He hands the razor back to her as he takes a step back. "And the bastard can go fuck himself if he thinks he's getting close enough to see if you've shaved anything else."

"Anything else? What else is there?" Charlie questions before her eyes open wide and she turns a delightful shade of pink. "Really?"

Bass blows out a breath and looks at the ceiling as he counts to ten. "I am not having that conversation with you. Not now, not ever, so go." He says waving her away.

He stops by the bed on his way to the table going through the items that they've given her to wear. Red panties with a matching garter belt and stockings. Kitty Kat heels, and a red dress made up of more lace than fabric. It's a dress that's meant to entice. To allure.

* * *

By the time she's uttered about the fifth curse word he moves to check on her. "Everything okay back there?"

"It's this Goddamn razor. I keep cutting myself."

He closes his eyes and hopes this doesn't backfire on him. "Do you trust me, Charlie?"

"Yeah," she replies with a tired sigh.

"Cover yourself up."

He hears her stepping out of the tub, then she's calling him back.

She's wrapped in a towel, sitting on one of the stools near the tub. He pulls another one over, before dipping a wash basin in the bath water setting it nearby. "Foot" he says pointing at his knee as he grabs a bar of soap. Charlie does as he asks and Bass begins to lather her leg up from the knee down. There is not a chance in hell that he's venturing anywhere above that.

Pre-blackout it was a uncommon for women to have body hair and shaving Charlie's legs, he remembers the sensation of running fingers over silky, smooth skin. Post-blackout, things are different and he can't deny that the hair on Charlie's legs is erotic in its own way. It's sleek and smooth, a shade lighter than the hair on her head and thank God he's done because solving the mystery of whether her rug matches the drapes is a sure-fire way to lose his balls.

He disappears and Charlie finishes, emerging in her towel as they trade places. She's half-way through her dinner when there's a knock at the door and one of the girls from earlier enters. She has Charlie sit in front of the fire and begins to brush her hair. Bass stands half-hidden, watching as the girl twists and twirls Charlie's hair. When she leaves, Charlie remains rooted to her spot.

Bass moves to sit at the end of the bed.

"Did you know that I met Drexel once?" Charlie asks him as she stares into the fire.

Bass runs a hand over his mouth. "No. Miles never mentioned it."

She nods at his response. "He wasn't any different from those assholes in Pottsboro. Just didn't stink as bad. Didn't hit as hard either," she says with the faintest of crooks at the edge of her mouth.

Bass doesn't know what to say to that and before he can figure it out there's yet another knock at the door. Tiny enters the room along with the girl who just finished her hair.

She glances over at Bass as she begins to sort through the clothing on the bed, "Tiny's going to take you downstairs now."

Bass moves to Charlie's side, wrapping a hand around one of her arms as he looks into her eyes. "I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

The girl, Sara, helps her to navigate the clothing that's laid out for her. Charlie watches as she pulls the stockings up her now smooth legs to clasp on the belt hooked around her waist. The dress slips over her head and slithers down her body. Her lips are painted a vivid red and her cheeks a light pink before she's allowed to slip on the shoes and led down the stairs to the main room of the building.

Charlie stands silently, taking in the room at large. Two exits, both guarded, and every male member of the town appears to have a small cache of personal weapons strapped to their body.

Except for the man who's sitting back watching her scope out his room.

When their eyes meet, he tilts his head in greeting with an accessing smile as his eyes run up and down her body. Charlie arches a brow, allowing a faint smile to flutter around her mouth.

Crossing the room to the table at which he sits behind, men fall silent as she passes.

Bass sighs, wondering just how many ways he's going to die tonight, while Miles looks about like Charlie did earlier, visions of Drexel running through his head.

"Miss Matheson, I presume?"

"And you are?"

"William Daggett, but most folks just call me Sheriff."

"So, you're the Sheriff?" Charlie inquires giving him the same bold perusal that he gave her, making it quite clear that she finds him lacking.

"Uh, Charlie?" Miles asks from somewhere nearby.

"You will excuse me won't you, Sheriff?" she asks before making her way to Miles, whom she greets with a hug.

As he pulls away, Bass is right there as the room full of men watches their every move.

* * *

Sheriff Daggett calls the meeting back to order.

Charlie takes the one chair set in front of the desk across from him, Miles and Bass standing behind her.

"Now that I've met your niece in person, General, I'm even more disappointed that my initial offer wasn't accepted."

"And I can understand that," Miles smiles amiably. "But you know how these young people are, they get it into their heads that they're in love and what can you do," he chuckles.

Daggett joins in, "Yes, what can you do…" he trails off eyeing Charlie, who suddenly feels extremely uncomfortable.

"Initial offer?" she asks the smile on her face strained.

"The Town Council thought that perhaps a marriage between The Sheriff and a Daughter of Texas would make a treaty with Texas a bit more palatable." Miles explains

Bass scowls. "A Daughter of Texas or The Valkyrie of Vegas"?

"Well, that doesn't really matter anymore, now does it?" Daggett answered. "The General here told me how you two lovebirds fell head over heels after your fight in Vegas, and really, who could blame you?"

Charlie turns to Miles, who clamps a large hand on her shoulder as her eyes shoot daggers at him. "Surprise!" he says throwing up his other hand. "The Sheriff's insists that you two get married here tonight to show Blanchard his willingness to negotiate the terms of the treaty."

Charlie purses her lips together as Miles grip on her shoulder tightens.

"That's mighty generous of you," Bass says taking a step closer to Charlie, laying a hand on her back. "Don't you think so, Sweetheart?"

"Just, so, generous." She chokes out trying to appear the correct amount of grateful. "Is there somewhere I could freshen up before we begin?" she asks desperate for some air.

"Right through there, Darlin'. I'll send your Uncle in to you as soon as we're all set up."

Charlie throws what she hopes is a smile in his direction as she accepts Bass' help to stand, leaving the men behind.

She breathes in through her nose, knowing that it could have been so much worse.

When Miles appears, he takes the seat beside her. "I'm so sorry, Kid."

She rubs her temples, "I know you did your best, Miles. How's Bass?"

"Cranky," he answers causing her to smile, happy to lighten the mood. "So, I hear you're getting married and having your photo taken."

"A photograph? How's that possible?"

Miles shrugs, "Evidently Bass wasn't the only recreational historian when the lights went out."

"They're ready for you out here," Red says bustling into the room, holding out a handful of red, silk roses.

"What is it with you people and red?" Charlie can't help but ask.

"Don't you know what today is, Honey?" When Charlie and Miles both shake their heads the woman laughs. "It's Valentine's Day."

Charlie and Miles both groan, throwing their heads back to look at the ceiling, before rolling them to the side to look at each other.

"Now chop, chop, everyone's waiting for you."

She leaves them just as music from a lone instrument starts playing.

Charlie shudders, "A harmonica?"

Miles shrugs no longer able to keep up with the crazy. "Come here," he says drawing her into his arms. "We'll get this all straightened out back home."

Charlie hugs him back. "Thanks, Miles."

* * *

Tucking her hand into his elbow, Miles walks her down the impromptu aisle to where Bass is waiting.

Charlie hands the flowers in her hands to Miles, who becomes her unofficial Maid of Honor, as the town Preacher begins the ceremony.

They repeat their vows and say their I do's as Bass slides a ring on her finger and they're pronounced man and wife.

He kisses her softly when instructed to and the next thing she knows, they're posing with Miles and Daggett for a photo.

The Preacher fills out a marriage certificate for them and one for his church records that they both sign.

Her hand shakes as she signs her name next to Bass', Miles taking his turn as a witness.

Pulling her aside for a moment Bass unwraps something in his hand, holding it out to her, "Here, eat this."

"What is it?" she manages to get out as a burst of flavor explodes in her mouth.

He can't help but grin at her expression. "Decades-old chocolate, probably a little stale by now."

If this is stale she can't begin to imagine to what it tasted like fresh. "Oh," is all she can manage to get out before they're surrounded once again the Sheriff walking up with a bit of a swagger.

"You'll of course spend your wedding night here with us. After all, I have the perfect thing to kick off your honeymoon."

"What's that?" Charlie asks as Bass wraps an arm around her shoulder.

Daggett grins as the curtains across from them open to reveal a row of windows looking into a room containing nothing more than a bed.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Miles hisses.

"Now, now, Gentlemen. This is nothing compared to what would have happened if she had become _my_ wife."

"Jesus fucking Christ" Charlie mumbles her hand fisting in the back of Bass' shirt.

"There's no fucking way, Miles," Bass growls. "Lets just go home and tell Blanchard that he can come put on a show for the bastard."

Charlie watches as the Sheriff smiles. She's seen that smile before on various men in various places. It's the victorious smile of a man who know that he has your balls over a barrel.

"Let's just do it and get it over with," She grounds out pushing out in front of her Uncle and...husband.

"Charlie," Miles groans while Bass snatches her elbow, holding her back as she gets in Daggett's face locking eyes with him.

"How far do you think we'd get Miles?" she asks the rhetorical question as she tilts her head.

Daggett runs a finger down her cheek. "Are you sure you don't want to ditch the new husband, Sweetheart. You and I could have one hell of a good time."

She leans forward, dragging her finger from his Adams apple to his belt buckle, pulling against Bass' anchoring fingers to murmur something low in the man's ear.

Miles and Bass watch as his mouth drops open before he regains his composure with a forced laugh, stepping away from her. "The door's over there, Sweetheart, anytime you're ready. And the clothes? All come off." he replies with a leer.

Charlie takes a step forward. "I want our horses saddled and ready to go when we're done here, along with every fucking thing we own when I come back out that door," she hisses.

Bass reels her back in against him as the man puts a cocky grin back on his face, but issues a few orders.

Miles walks with them to the door, but Charlie is unable to even look at him as she keeps her eyes pinned to a spot over Bass shoulder. The two men exchange looks and before he turns to sit in the seat Daggett has saved for him, Miles grasps her arm and presses a kiss to her cheek.

As Miles walks away, Bass holds out his hand to her. She takes it and he leads them behind the curtains to door.

"Are you, okay?" he asks bringing a hand to her cheek.

"No," she replies with a shaky voice.

"I am so sorry, Charlie. When I told you I wouldn't let them touch you I had no idea they planned on using me as a weapon. We don't need this treaty bad enough to make you do this."

"No we don't," she agrees with him, "but we'll never get out of here alive if he doesn't get what he wants."

Meeting his eyes she knows that he had already come to that conclusion as well, but was willing to try for her. "Okay. But you're going to have to relax. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not exactly a virgin, Bass."

"It won't matter, if you don't loosen up."

"We're waiting!" They hear Daggett call from behind the curtain.

Pushing open the door, he walks in the room as she follows.

He immediately realizes that while the audience can see them, they can't see the audience and breathes a sigh of relief.

Wrapping his hands around her waist when they come to a stop, he nuzzles her neck. "This is going to be a bit choreographed," he whispers to her. "I refuse to let the Bastard see any more than he has too.

"Thank you," she whispers back as his tongue outlines the shell of her ear, his hands moving to run up and down her bare arms.

Keeping eye contact with her, Bass quickly sheds his clothes and then helps her out of her dress.

Lifting his hands, he pulls the pins from her hair, letting it cascade down her back in a natural curtain. Kissing her temple, he drops to his knees in front of her. Reaching his hands up, he runs his palms over her bared breasts, continuing down to her torso and hips, ending at her thighs.

She keeps her eyes trained on him as he works first one stocking loose, pushing it down her leg to her foot and then the other.

Planting kisses on her soft belly, he unfastens the garter belt tossing it off to the side.

As his hands move back to her ass, his tongue is busy running circles in and around her belly button.

Her fingers weave themselves through his curls.

He pulls her panties down, helping her step out of them.

Nibbling at her hip bones he cups her sex, running a finger through her folds.

She sucks in a breath at his touch.

"Hold my hand," he says and she does so without question, allowing him to lift one leg over his shoulder, opening her up to him. Her breath hitches as he leans forward tracing the path his fingers ran just a few moments ago with his tongue.

She moans as his tongue does things the boys she's been with before never thought about doing, and her eyes flutter shut.

Miles, setting next to Daggett, takes a drink from his glass keeping his eyes closed as much as possible to what's going on in front of him.

He can hear Bass whispering to his niece and he can hear the noises that she's making. He and Bass have shared enough women over the years that he knows exactly what Bass is doing.

Charlie is right there on the edge, one hand tangled in Bass' hair the other intertwined with his own as he somehow manages to keep her on her feet with those two tenuous connections.

When he removes her thigh from his shoulder and stands, she whimpers, swaying towards him as his face glistens with her.

He tilts his head down to claim her lips in what she swears is nothing like any other kiss she's had. It's hot and wet and dirtier than she had ever imagined a kiss could be.

Her hands skim his body of their volition, wrapping around his smooth hot length, the dampness between her thighs doubling.

Bass drags in a ragged breath, moaning her name in her ear, as her mouth seeks out his neck, licking and tasting the skin there.

He slides down her body just a bit to grasp her thighs. "Up" He instructs her and she doesn't hesitate wrapping her legs around his waist.

* * *

Miles groans to himself as the men around him are shifting in their seats. He can tell that some in the room have even given up that pretense and are taking themselves in hand.

He has to give it to Bass though as he lets his eyes travel to the bed in the room. He's doing his best to keep Charlie's modesty intact as much as he can. He's angled them on the bed in such a way that no one will see much of anything.

There's the occasional glimpse of course curls matted together and the curves of breasts topped with achingly hard nipples.

This time he groans out loud and slumps forward, elbows on his knees as he desperately tries to burn the images of his niece off his retinas.

Daggett leans towards him. "You know, Miranda over there has just been aching to get her lips wrapped around you all night. For a small fee of course." Miles grimaces as he digs into his pocket and drops a few diamonds into the mans hand. "And a bit more for the gentleman," Daggett comments at the amount of diamonds in his palm. He snaps his fingers in the brunette's direction and points at Miles whose bolting from the room.

* * *

Bass is slowly pumping in and out of Charlie, occasionally stopping to worship her breasts with his mouth and tongue.

She's keening below him when he intertwines their hands above her head making sure to cause friction in all the right places as he slides against her body.

"Bass, please!" she begs as she grinds up against him.

"Say my name again and I'll let you come," he whispers low in her ear.

She tugs on her hands and he turns them loose. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she pulls his mouth close to hers.

"Bass," she breathes out placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth, her thumbs brushing the corners of his eyes.

He reaches down, hooking her knee with his elbow, spreading her open and angling their hips so that he's hitting her clit on each stroke. She continues to hold his face in her hands, refusing to break eye contact until that one stroke that pushes her off the cliff, pulling him with her.

Mindful of the men watching them, Bass rocks back on his knees, lifting his weight away from her as his forehead rests between her breasts, keeping as much of her body covered as he can.

It's only a few seconds before they hear applause and what sounds like the curtains being drawn closed. He rocks back over her on his hands and knees, running a hand through the hair near her ear till he's cupping her head with his hand. "Hey, you okay?"

She opens her eyes and reaches out to brush his cheek with her hand.

"Yeah," she replies softly as she searches his face. "But, I'll be even better if we can get out of here and deal with all this later."

"Best idea ever," he whispers leaning down to kiss her nose.

* * *

Their waiting with the horses when Miles comes stumbling outside, still adjusting his belt, as Miranda stands on the front porch making sure he knows he's welcome to come back anytime. Charlie bites her lip as she looks over at Bass who's trying to smother a laugh.

"Not one fucking word about this to anybody," Miles threatens with a finger pointed in their direction. Charlie turns her face into Bass' shoulder as Bass coughs into his hand.

"Laugh it up now, Chuckles," he remarks to the both of them as he manages to get himself up in his saddle. "Because I'm going to have one hell of a good time watching you two explain to Rachel how you managed to get yourselves hitched in a whorehouse." He says waving their marriage certificate and photo from where he sits in his saddle, before kicking his horse into a trot.

"Dickhead," Bass mutters from where he stands glancing over at Charlie. He tilts his head in Miles' direction. "What do you wanna do about that?"

Charlie crosses her arms against her chest as she watches her Uncle, tottering in his saddle down the road, with narrowed eyes. "I say we wait until he falls off his horse, breaking his neck in the process, take the certificate and hide his body."

Her head whips around quickly at his reaction.

Bass is on his horse laughing out loud, eyes sparkling and it's the most beautiful thing Charlie's ever seen in her life.

She hurries to mount her own horse, swinging around to come up beside him with a smile on her face.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Charlie."

"It's not my bad side that I'm thinking about you getting on, Bass," she replies with a wink tapping her horses flanks to follow after her Uncle.

He's quick to catch up, a smug look plastered across his face. "So does this mean I get to call you Mrs. Monroe?"

Notes:Happy, fluffy, prompts people. I need them. Send them to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ** **~Baby, baby, where did our love go?~**

_A.N. Happy Birthday, Lemon! It's a bit rushed so I hope it's still legible. Chapter titles taken from the band "Soft Cell"_

They see the smoke rising from miles away, Miles and Bass shooting worried looks over Charlies head.

She jerks back on the reins as they top the hill, her heart sinking to her stomach as a cry escapes her mouth.

There at the bottom, her Grandfathers home lies in ruins.

* * *

Miles calls out Genes name getting everyone's attention as Charlie watches Rachel come running from the barn straight to him.

"What happened?" Bass asks since Miles has his hands full of Rachel and Charlie's in a daze.

"Rain storm early this morning. Lightening hit the big tree catching it on fire and it came straight down on the house. Thankfully Charlie wasn't home or it would have landed right on her. The ol' girl went up in seconds." Gene says brushing away a tear. "We were only able to grab a few things." He explains pointing over by the well where there is a pile of belongings they'd managed to salvage before being chased out by the heat and smoke.

Rachel reaches out to her daughter, "I'm so sorry, Charlie. We weren't able to save any of your things since that's where the fire started."

"It's okay, Mom. It won't be the first time I've had to pick up the pieces and start from scratch," she says swallowing heavily as Miles, Rachel and Bass look away.

"I'm just glad you that you were safe and sound with Miles and Bass." Gene says hugging his granddaughter.

"The Sheriff already offered us one of the houses in town until we can figure something else out. It's a bit small, but we've stayed in worse." Rachel says smiling at Charlie and Miles.

"No need to worry about Charlie," Bass says stepping up behind her so close that they're touching.

Charlie and Miles make matching noises as Rachel looks between them with that smile that sets Bass' teeth on edge.

"I'm sorry?"

Bass schools his features. "Charlie'll be staying with me at my place."

"Asshole," Charlie mutters turning to poke him in the chest. "Ya think maybe you should ask first?"

"In case you haven't noticed, your family home has burnt to the ground. Not that you would have stayed here anyway." He finishes with a mutter.

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" She asks balling her hands into fists. "I could find a place to stay on my own if I wanted to, you know."

"Yes, I'm sure that you could, but there's no reason to. Not to mention you have nothing. Only what's in your pack." He points out, swatting at the bag in question. "At the bare minimum we're going to town so I can buy you some things."

"Oh, so now you're saying that I'm nothing more than a kept woman." Charlie accuses him.

Bass pokes her breastbone with his finger. "No, that's not what I'm saying and you know it. Stop twisting my words around, suck up your pride and let me help you. This is non-negotiable, Charlotte."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Rachel asks interrupting the two's bickering.

Charlie moves her glare from Bass to her mother, holding up her left hand. "Surprise! We're married!" she answers with fake joviality.

"Should I start calling you, Mom?" Bass asks flashing his dimples with his best I wanna fuck you smile.

Gene groans and puts a hand to his forehead as Rachel proceeds to flip out, lunging towards Bass with her nails outstretched as Charlie steps in front of him, grabbing her mothers wrists as Miles grabs her around the waist.

"Let me go, Miles!" Rachel demands "I'm going to kill the Bastard and neither of you are going to stop me this time."

"Jesus Christ, Mom, chill out. I think we have bigger and better things to worry about, don't you?" Charlie asks with a shake of her head gesturing towards the burned out husk of a home beside them.

"W-w-hy?" Rachel stutters out, thoroughly incensed.

"It's a long story, Rachel," Miles says still holding her against him. "Lets help Gene finish up here and then head into town. Charlie and Bass can go on and pick her up some things and we'll all meet up for dinner, Okay?"

"That sounds good," Gene says reasonably coming over to take one of Rachel's arms.

"Why don't you two get going, Charlie. Meet us at the diner around five."

Charlie agrees easily. Anything to get away from her mother.

* * *

As aggravated as Charlie is with him, she takes comfort in the arm that Bass slides around her shoulders as they walk back to their horses, leaning her head against his shoulder as an arm snakes around his waist. "How many times do we have to start over?" her tired voice asks.

"As many times as we have too." Bass replies squeezing her shoulder before they ride off towards town.

They stop at the general store, Bass insisting that she get everything she needs. It's not like he's been spending his money on much of anything but booze these days.

He leans against the counter as she barters with Mrs. Richards, the shop keeps wife for the best prices on what she does get. He would normally tell her not to worry about it, but he knows that she barters with the woman on a regular basis for hides and extra meat that she catches.

They seem to be wrapping things up and duck into the back room where he knows the "unmentionables" are kept when Rita walks in. Rita works as a waitress at the bar and has been trying to get a piece of Bass since he rode into town. He's not sure why he never took her up on it, but it's certainly out of the question now. She's chatting him up when Charlie and Mrs. Richards emerge. When Charlie realizes who he's talking to, she shoots him a death glare.

He breaks off mid-sentence and is immediately by her side, leaving Rita to huff at his rudeness and occupy herself while she's waiting for Mrs. Richards who's adding up Charlie's purchases.

They stand sideways at the counter watching each other with matching smirks, when Mrs. Richards announces the total. Bass doesn't bat an eye and pulls out a roll of Texas dollars, paying the woman what she's asked. He has her leave the change on his tab in case Charlie remembers something she forgot. The woman makes a note in her ledger and then begins to package up Charlie's purchases, thanking them for their business.

Bass ties the bags to his saddle horn and they head out to his house. It's a small, two bedroom cottage on the outskirts of town with no neighbors and a nearby spring that most people have forgotten about.

Everything is just as tidy as he left it when he unlocks the door letting them in. "Make yourself at home," he says handing her the bags. "I'll see to the horses."

She makes room in his dresser for her few belongings and puts all of her toiletries away in the bathroom except for the bar of goat milk soap. Grabbing a towel she heads out the back door stopping at the backyard carport-turned-horse barn.

"I'm headed down to the spring to get cleaned up."

"Sounds good, I'll meet you there when I'm done."

"Suit yourself, but bring your own shit. I'm not sharing!" She calls back.

He watches her hips swing as she meanders through the tall grasses leading down to the spring.

* * *

When he arrives, she's in nothing but her birthday suit washing her dirty clothes, draping them over rocks in the sun. She smiles when she sees him, laying the last of her things out to dry.

Grabbing her soap, she begins washing herself as she watches him strip down to nothing just like her. He swims and splashes around a bit before popping up behind her as she's washing her hair, adding his hands to her scalp rubbing and scratching, causing her head to loll around on her shoulders.

"All done," he whispers in her ear causing goosebumps to breakout on her skin. He watches as she dunks her head under the water rinsing the soap out, as he reaches for his own. She floats leisurely on her back in the afternoon sun, the water lapping at her breasts and her belly and legs as it gently supports her.

Later, when the sun starts it's decent and their both more pink than brown, he swims up next to her perch on an exposed rock. "We should probably head back." He tells her regretfully, bringing their day to an end.

They dry off in silence doing nothing more than wrapping towels around their body's and slipping on boots as they gather their belongings and head home.

'Home', Charlie muses turning the word over on her tongue. It seems as though shes really never had a permanent one. The closest would be the Sylvania Estates. Home these days consists of people. Aaron, whose been with her the longest, Miles, her mom and grandpa and Bass. Bass who's always been a part of their family but only recently accepted back into the fold. Bass who's always had her back. Bass who's now her husband for better or worse.

She can't help but laugh as they walk back to the house attempting to keep their towels in place. Bass smiles, happy that she's happy, surprising even himself with the thought.

They smoothly transfer belongings back and forth as Charlie heads to the bathroom and Bass takes the bedroom. He's just finishing when she appears in the doorway. "I need to get my clothes."

"Oh, sure. I'm done so it's all yours," he says scooting around her, shutting the door firmly behind him. He fidgets around the house as he waits for her. He can't decide if it's weird or not that neither of them are freaking out about this. They've lived in each others back pocket now, for what seems like forever, more often off on their own than not. They know each others routines and quirks, likes and dislikes. He's willing to bet he knows more about her than her own family does.

When she re-appears they leave the house and walk towards town. They're close, occasionally brushing each others shoulder and by the time they're on the towns sidewalks they're hand in hand.

Everyone's already there and eating when they arrive, so they each order a plate of whatever's being served today and have a seat. It doesn't pass anyone's attention they sit closely together, Bass' arm draped over the back of her chair and Charlie leaning slightly into him. Miles doesn't think that they even realize it, but it's been this way since the night of the wedding. Bass unconsciously shielding her and Charlie letting him.

After everyone's ate, Rachel wipes her mouth with her napkin setting it aside waiting for an explanation as to why her daughter is married to the monster sitting across from her.

Charlie gives her the short, condensed version, leaving out words like Bordellos, viewing rooms, veiled threats of murder and Miranda.

Rachel looks back and forth between the two of them before speaking. "Then you'll just have to go to Blanchard and ask him to fix it since he's the reason you're in this mess to begin with."

Bass reaches over, toying with Charlies wedding rings. "Yeah, here the thing, Rachel. Blanchard can't help."

"And just why the hell not?" she demands hotly.

"We were married in the Wastelands. Blanchard doesn't have authority there. Only the Government of the Wasteland would be able to grant us a divorce."

"But the Wasteland doesn't have a government." She snaps back before her face goes white.

She recovers quickly. "Then you can just pretend that it never happened. No one here even has to know."

Miles groans, tossing his napkin on his plate and Gene quickly excuses himself as Charlie and Rachel stare each other down.

"You mean like you did when you left your family to go to Miles." Charlie accuses.

"That's not fair, Charlie," Rachel says tightly looking between her daughter and the man sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I really didn't think so either."

"Rachel," Miles says pleadingly, finally stepping in, earning a look of disgust from Charlie.

Charlie calmly pushes away from the table. "Mom, there's nothing that you can do. This can't be undone." They watch as she walks out the door.

Bass stands, turning back to Rachel. "I know you don't believe me, Rachel, but everything I did was to protect her. There are a lot worse things that could happen to her then being married to me."

Rachel simply glares, giving him no response so he leaves, finding Charlie out front talking to Gene.

"Night, you two," Gene says kissing Charlie goodbye.

'You wanna stop for a drink or just head home?" he asks.

"I think I'll head home, but feel free to stop if you want." She says glancing up at him.

"Believe it not, unlike Miles, I'm capable of drinking something other whiskey." He informs her causing her to laugh.

"No you can't. You just don't whine about it like Miles does."

"He does, doesn't he," he replies with a smile.

* * *

He opens the door for her, hanging his jacket in the closet just behind the door, offering to hang her's as well. She thanks him and heads towards the bedroom. He debates for half a second before following her, sitting on the chest at the end of the bed to remove his boots. She's lit a lamp and is standing in the closet changing clothes so he stays where he is slipping off his jeans and folding them neatly, laying his t-shirt on top of them.

"Is there a side of the bed you want?" he asks when she emerges in nothing but a white tank and panties.

She eyes his bare ass and the bed with a smirk, shaking her head before blowing out the lamp. "No. I usually sleep on your right so this is perfect," she answers sliding under the covers with him, and he suddenly realizes that she does. On the road he always has her next to the fire, the wagon or whatever, putting himself between her and any possible danger.

"I feel like Miles should be here," she suddenly blurts out.

"Excuse me?" he asks turning on his pillow to look at her.

"This is the first time in two weeks he hasn't tried to sleep between us."

"Yeah, I know." he mutters.

* * *

He thinks she fallen asleep when she turns in his direction, her hand reaching out to rest against his chest her thumb stroking back and forth. "Bass?"

He reaches up to hold her hand, letting her know he's listening.

"I don't love you the way that I think normal married couples love each other, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you, and it doesn't mean that I don't want you."

She hears a tiny intake of breath before she feels the bed move as he rolls in her direction to hover over her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Charlie, you and I will never be a normal married couple,and I'm willing to bet that caring and wanting will trump love any day."

He's still stroking her face when she presses her lips against his. They've had no time together since their wedding night other than simply sleeping next to each other, Miles keeping an eagle eye on them, not even letting them go get water together.

His tongue traces the seam of her lips and she lets him in, moaning as his tongue strokes against hers. A hand is pushing her shirt up over her breasts as he cups one in his hand, thumbing her nipple, teasing it to a stiff peak. She pushes her hips up towards his, moving to pull her shirt off, dropping it to the floor beside her.

"Beautiful," Bass hums as he explores her newly exposed skin with his fingers and mouth, caressing, licking and stroking. Charlie feels like her skin is on fire by the time he slides her panties off, his fingers slipping between the velvety folds of her slick pussy.

"Fuck, Charlie," Bass breathes next to her ear. If she wasn't already wet, and she's damn near soaked the sheets, that husky voice as he slips two fingers inside of her, ensures that she now a gushing fountain.

She reaches down and grasps his cock that's trying to find purchase in her belly button, stroking him from base to tip. His breath turns ragged when she uses her thumb to spread leaking pre-cum over the head. Hitching a leg over his hip, she rolls them over. He watches as she guides herself onto his rigid cock, not stopping till he's fully sheathed inside her, earning a groan from them both. Shuffling her knees a bit to get better traction, she slowly lifts up nearly losing him before sliding back down. She reaches for his hands, interlocking their fingers as she does it again, and again once more.

"Goddamnit, Charlie, are you trying to kill me?" he asks sounding like he's run a marathon as sweat forms on his body.

"Killing you would be a detriment to my health, Bass." She chuckles picking up the pace with a grin as she gazes down at him, chest heaving as her small breasts bounce up and down, causing him to lick his lips as he reaches up to grasp them. She bends down towards him letting him eagerly take one in his mouth, lashing the nipple with his tongue as she continues to slide up and down on his cock with a twist of her hips. When he lets go, with every intention of switching sides, she changes angles, her eyes half lidded. "Bass" she whimpers and he can feel her walls begin to spasm and know shes ready to cum.

"Oh yeah, baby," he encourages her as her eyes close and she gets lost in the sensations flooding her body. He grasps her hips forcing her down harder against his groin, barking her name. Her eyes fly open, crashing into his. "Look at me when you come," he growls and she does, her mouth falling open in a silent scream as her chin hits her chest, her eyes never leaving his.

He flips her over, spreading her legs. Grasping the back of her knees, he pushes her legs to her chest, plunging back into her slick, swollen pussy as she continues to spasm around his cock and it only takes a few strokes before he's cumming all over her belly and breasts. He eases her legs down to rest against his thighs for a moment before climbing out of bed to find something to clean them up with.

She gravitates towards him when he crawls back into bed. "I suppose Mrs. Monroe does have a nice ring to it."

He snorts with laughter, gathering her close.


End file.
